When no one else can
by mooseoncoffee
Summary: AU 7 years old Harry Potter use to hide in is dreams when thing went to bad. It was harmless until he discovers how true those dreams where.


Summ; AU 7 years old Harry Potter use to hide in is dreams when thing go to bad. It was harmless until he discover how true those dreams where.

I don't own harry potter or anything, if I did ….. well there's no universe where I could have own it…really…

**When no one else can**

Chapter 1

Habits

Some people needs well specify habits to fell safe. Every thing must be as it always been. If something goes off, it's the end of life. Other people need adventure. Live every days like it's the last. Even if the greater parts of the world is situated between those two way of life, there's still some that excel at represented those two pole.

The Dursleys are a good exemple.

A 7h00, M and Ms Dursley woke up and prepared for the day. Then Petunia Dursley would go wake their son et prepare him for his day. Her husband would go down, unlocked le cupboard under the stairs and then he retrieved his newspaper. His son and wife would then go down and they would eat their breakfast like a normal family. Then every one was off for the day. M. Dursley would leave to work as Petunia would take her son to school. She would continue t'ill her small clothe shop a little further.

At 3h30, exactly, Petunia close the store and went to pick up Dudley Dursley from school at 4h35. They were home at 5 o'clock. She would then walk through the house to find what should be done so it'll be even more perfect and write it down. Everyday she create a list of things to do while Dudley would fake doing his homework.

Vernon Dursley was home at 5h45. He would leave his suit-case at the left of the coat hanger and would joined is family for supper.

The evening was as the days was. Vernon and Petunia would watch the news while Dudley finish his homework or have fun on his own. He would be in bed at 8h30, leaving M and Ms Dursley to their occupation. At 10h30, Vernon went down and locked all the door of the house, including that cupboard under the stairs.

This events pattern went on every days, unchanged, for the past 4 years.

But why would Vernon Dursley unlocked the Cupboard under the stair every days only to locked it up when night fall? Simply so that the last person living in the house could went on with his habits pattern.

Harry Potter was a little 7 years old boy. Anyone would met him in the street they would probably give no more than 4 or maybe 5 years. His parent died years ago when he was still rather young. His aunt, Petunia, was the only family he had left and he was taken in her family. His morning habits were pretty similar to the Dursley's. Every morning, uncle Vernon would open his cupboard. He would then prepare the Dursley's breakfeast and serve them. While they were eating, he snick upstairs and prepare for the day. At 7h30 he had pick up the dish and clean whatever was changed during the morning. He Had to get out by the back door before aunt Petunia would quit with Dudley for School. Harry had to walks to the bus stop before this last one would leave.

Class finished at 3 o'clock. They were some catch up classes after hours and extra-scholar activity t'il 4h15. More than once did Harry wish he could stay to get some more explanation on this or that homework he never really get. While exceptionally clever, litle Harry Potter couldn't sleep very well during the night. So, he sometimes falls asleep during classes, missing some important information that he only found out later on his own, generally to late for the homework. But things being what they are, he would leave school at 3h00 and go home. Then, his aunt leave him a to do list that he have to accomplish before night's out, which was 10h30.

Around 5h30, he had to prepare supper.

The goal of Harry's day was to finish all his cores as soon as possible to have a chance to do his homework out of his cupboard. The light in there was abominable and he really couldn't work in there. With some chance, he generally make it. The others first rule of Harry's day was to be in his cupboard before 10h30, when his uncle would come locked it for the night.

That was it. Every day. Would it shine, wind or would it be downpour…like today.

The rain was pouring hard on little Surrey. The sky still didn't growl but you could feel it coming. The last 5 days were plagued with a canicule that almost killed the entire neigtboorhood's garden. The Dursley were not that inclined to loose their perfect flowerband. And so Harry had found _Take care of the flowerband_ on his to do list every day. No need to say he inherit an impressive sunburn.

Even if it was thankfully raining today, Harry still had the misfortune to find _Take care of the flowerband_ on his to-do list.

The ambient air was insupportably heavy and sticky from the humidity. Strangely enough, to be soak from head to toes wasn't all that better. He wasn't out for 5 minutes that Harry begin to shiver, and now that shivering was slowly transforming into a really bad headache.

- What are you still doing outside?

For a second the little boy though that is aunt was telling him to come inside. Yet, that hope was short lived.

- You went out around half an hour ago! Vernon will be home in lest then an hour and the supper isn't even begin! Stop mucking around and get to work!

- I can't see…

- What?

- I can't see! The rain get it my glass and I can't see anything!

- I don't care! Get back to work! Ungrateful brat. We give him food, shelter, cloth and what do we get in exchange…

The aunt Petunia's complain went on t'il she was inside. Nothing new for Harry. It was well know that he was ungrateful and that he didn't deserve half the thing he had. Even if those reproach were daily occurrence, they still left him with a little pinch in the heart.

Sitting there in the rain, Harry didn't really had the choice. If he went in now and started supper, he would had to get out later. He wasn't that inclined to be all soaked back once he'll be dry. Then he had to finish those outside chores quickly, then he'll get inside and make a fast and good supper. Everything would be fine. He could do that. Sure it was a little short on time but…he could make it.

He couldn't make it.

And he received the adequate punishment from his uncle hand.

Sitting in his cupboard, Harry tried to work on his week's homeworks. He had a really bad pain in his left wrist and on his sides. They were an electricity break out on little surrey tonight…Nothing to help him. So he had to use his emergency candle. He found it one day that he was cleaning a wardrobe upstairs and decide to keep it, just in case. Even if at the time he was more thinking of nightmare then electricity break.

Harry had lots of bad dreams. Some were normal, monster under the bed things. He knew they were normal because Dudley had them too.

But the most frequent were way different. Way more scary. Disembodied voices crying, screaming, telling him to run. There were always scary and something was purchasing him in those. Whatever the voices were saying they always finished with the « get out! Fast» warning. That he mustn't be caught. That He had to run and hide! Run. Fast.

Sometime Harry could hear a growl coming, some other times it was a laugh, a high pitch laugh that freeze blood. He never saw it. Only a shadow that would float over just above ground. That thing always caught up to him.

No matter what. It always caught him. And the dream would always finished in a blinding green light.

Those dream had cause him some sleepless night in the past. Now a day he could almost always go back to sleep after these.

As scary as those dreams were, they weren't the worst.

Those one, he couldn't get back to sleep after having them. He would cry the rest of the night feeling the most miserable he could ever feel.

It was generally in a living room. Calm, serene, They were a man there, sitting in a big brown couch. Harry always felt like it was his father. They were no reason to it. But he liked to believed it.

In some of those dreams another man or a dog would come to see his dad. Never the two at the same time.

They were a woman there too. She was beyond the door. But sometimes she came in the living room to laugh or speak. But she always smiled.

Those people couldn't see him. They were happy and they couldn't see him. Harry had to watch them smile and laugh, being happy altogether without him being able to speak. That's what makes him cried. That's abandoned feeling that even there he doesn't belong. Like if his parents knew how bad he was and that he didn't worth to be talk to. Often he only could find sleep back after some mistakes he makes and the punishment he received for it, he would then fall into a dreamless sleep.

Harry was scared of his nightmare. They terrified him, yet the last time he tried to speak to Aunt Petunia she laugh at him for still fearing his dreams.

One year ago, Harry teacher explain to them that when people had numerous nightmare and strange dreams, they could wrote them down in a little notebook. Then if they take that notebook to someone specialized in dream they would read them togheter and find why they kept coming back. Sometime that would also make them stop.

Harry knew perfectly well that the dursley would never pay someone to help him with his dreams. Yet if he could do everything else alone, why couldn't he find the signification of his own dreams? It might take him a little while but, it could be the solution.

And so little Harry begin his first dreambook one year before. Without even knowing, he fulfilled a complete notebook with dream that year. He also found out a lot of information on his dreams that he didn't even remembered.

He determined that the man with the long black hair that went to see his parent was named Sirius. The dog was Padfoot. Strangely enough his father seems to mix them up sometimes. But as stange as Sirius sound as a name, it was still way more appropriate for a man then Padfoot.

He also found out that his dad loves to call his mother without any raison, just to see her when he was alone. Because it was his mother. Way more prettier than the aunt Petunia.

His mother didn't seemed to appreciated the romantism in her husband action. Though Harry just loved to see her coming in. She was infinitely beautiful and nice.

They were time when a fourth personne was there. Harry knew it. But never saw him. Sometimes Sirius would get up from wherever he was and run to the back calling a certain Moony. Harry didn't knew who it was, but the name Moony made him think of the and mint chocolate.

To Harry greatest surprise they were three years in that year where he had saw his parent out of the house. In the first one, his father was with three other people in a big room decorated in red and golden. Tall windows had shown him a snowy forest and a owl went through one to give a little box to his dad. Sirius and Moony were there. It was the first time he saw Moony, yet he had failed to described him in his dreambook. The other boy, he had no idea of who it was. But once he woke up he had this weird feeling about him. For some reason thinking of him made him thinking of a traped rat eating his finger to flee from a black bear. That vision, as strange as she was, was enough to leave him in a uneasy feeling that scary things always leave behind.

The second dream was in London. In a little street filled with the weirdest shop. His mother was the main character of that dream. She walked in the London streets and enter a place named de Leaky Cauldron. Then she went in the back alley and taped on a bricked wall with a wood stick.

Harry had noted that it was a wand. But that doesn't really makes any sense. Yet, it was a dream. So if his mother had a wand in his dreams, he didn't really see a raison to argue.

That association is were everything started.

His mother, which had exist. Associated with magic, which doesn't. Yet those two things were now togheter in his mind. Since this was the only version of his mother that he could know.

The last of those strange dreams happened one weeks ago on September first. His parents, alongs with everyone, went to take a train. A big red train, hiding beyond a brick wall (what was it with hidden things and bricks wall in his dreams?) They were all leaving to a nice and funny place. And they were happy.

Tonight, Harry finished the last page of his dreambook. Since tomorrow was Saturday, the Dursley would tell him to get out of the house very earlier and to not come back before late in the afternoon. He would use that chance to go buy another notebook. Sometimes, Harry helped an old woman living in the neightborhood. Ms Figgs. She always gave him a little money for his work, which he keep preciously just in case. He was really happy to have it now.

That's how Harry find himself alone in a street in the middle of London. A plastic bag in which was a small black notebook hanging over his left wrist. (his left still hurt a little so he hide it in his overseized shirt). Completely still at an intersection light. His eyes glued to that sign ; The Leaky Cauldron.

What if…

* * *

Author's note;

Ok…first fic. So please don't flame…if you do I wont care for you anyway so…just please review. ^-^

Please forgive any mistakes. English is not my first language and I'm taking a risk in writing it in English.

I'm actually writing it in French so if it turn really bad I'll just finished it in French. And hopefully someone might help to traduced it later…

So there…big jump!

Please let me hear from you.


End file.
